Cinco etapas del despecho
by Rue91
Summary: Toda pérdida requiere un proceso de duelo. Así es como Peeta pasa por las cinco etapas de despecho cuando se entera que todo fue una estrategia para salir de la arena.


Cinco etapas del despecho –

**Resume**n: Toda pérdida requiere un proceso de duelo. Así es como Peeta pasa por las cinco etapas de despecho cuando se entera que todo fue una estrategia para salir de la arena.

**Nota de Author**: Tengo esta historia en mi laptop desde que me gradué del colegio. Supongo que siempre quise publicarla, pero nunca me animé… hasta ahora.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todo los personajes y trama principal es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**01.- Negación **

Peeta Mellark nunca se ha creído especialmente inteligente. Al menos es lo que su madre siempre le ha dicho y lo ah comenzado a creer. Ha sacado buenas calificaciones en el colegio y ha cumplido con sus deberes, ah leído los libros que se le ha ordenado leer y ha aprendido lo que se ha esperado de él. Incluso, ha evitado ir a los lugares que no son permitidos y prefiere hacer amistad con aquellos _aprobados_ por su grupo social.

En conclusión, ha sido un buen muchacho.

Pero para su madre nunca ha sido suficiente. Siempre exigiendo mas, no importando lo que hiciera, nada la satisfacía. Por el contrario, había veces, donde parecía que su madre esperaba que fuera diferente, mas rebelde, menos sensible, mas como sus hermanos; atrevidos, confiados, descarados, coquetos con las chicas y alborotadores con los chicos.

Así que, desde pequeño, Peeta Mellark, tuvo que aprender a actuar como sus dos hermanos mayores. Aprendió a atraer amistades con su encanto, engaratusar a las chicas con sus palabras, aprender y descubrir los secretos de la gente que lo rodeaba con solo observarlos. Pero mas que nada, sobrevivir a su ambiente sin permitir que nada lo tomara por sorpresa.

Se consideraba bastante bueno en lo que hacia.

Así que, para él, una persona con tanta experiencia en actuación casi profesional, le es imposible, inverosímil, absurdo, que Katniss Everdeen, de todas las personas, haya pasado cuatro días mintiéndole en la cara, con sus cuidados y sus besos.

Y que el no lo haya notado.

¡Simplemente no podía ser!

Recibe su _primera botella de licor _apenas abre la puerta de su nueva casa en la aldea de los vencedores.

Se la toma toda en su primera noche, no sin pensar en que Haymitch Abernarty es un puto cabròn.

**02.- Ira**

Los observa caminar juntos, ambos cazadores con bolsas llenas de presas. El chico que la acompaña es alto y desgraciadamente atractivo.

_Es una suerte que sea su primo, ¿sabés? _No, no sabe y no le importa saber_. _Aun así, las palabras de su prima Ali, son como una patada en la entrepierna.

La frustración hace que amase con mas fuerza. Nunca, desde que tiene uso de razón, se ha sentido tan humillado, furioso y timado como en este momento, y es mucho decir con la familia que tiene. Se imagina como será la vida de hoy en adelante y no puede verle nada positivo. No solo tiene que lidiar con la pierna falsa recuerdo constante de la arena, los juegos, y sobre todo _ella._ Ahora también tiene que lidiar con el distrito 12 y los ignorantes de sus habitantes.

Sin mencionar el Tour de la victoria en el invierno.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Definitivamente su madre tenia razón, era un completo idiota y le han visto la cara.

Por fortuna, su estatus de vencedor hace que las cosas poco a poco comiencen a cambiar.

Cada vez es mas fácil salirse con la suya.

Todos quieren una parte de el, ahora que era un vencedor. Chicas de todos los colores y tamaños lo observaban entrar y salir de la panadería. Su madre ya lo había reprendido por distraer a todo mundo.

Así que su horario, del que nadie debe enterarse, (pero todo el distrito sabio) consistía en prender los hornos al comenzar el día- cosa no difícil dado que no duerme desde… eso. Y posteriormente retirarse justo a las doce, eso si, tenia prohibido (como si se le pudiera prohibir algo) estar en el mostrador.

Intenta no reír cuando su madre da a entender que ella aun tiene poder sobre el mientras cotillea con los clientes que pasan a la panadería. Pero lo permite, porque su madre es la única que lo trata igual que antes de… eso.

Algo de normalidad le permite despejar un poco su mente de aquello que prefiere ignorar.

Así que cierra los ojos mientras las gotas de sudor le humedecen la frente.

Una, dos, tres, mas rápido.

Se quita la camisa llena de harina, porque el calor es abrasador y el sudor hace que comience a pegársele al cuerpo. La tela oscura le obstruye la visión que tiene delante, así que levanta un poco mas el vestido negro, descubriendo una espalda de piel blanca iluminada por la luna.

Hermosa sin ser perfeccionada para las cámaras.

La visión hace que un escalofrió le recorra la espalda. Puede sentir el placer; caliente, cegador y poderoso recorrerlo como pólvora.

Pero no puede sentir la pasión que _debe_ si sigue viéndola, tan rubia como el mismo; piel de porcelana, cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Comerciante y hermosa sin rastro del capitolio.

Perfecta para un comerciante como el mismo.

Sin embargo, no quiere ver lo que el distrito doce considera perfecto para el.

Así que mejor cierra mas los ojos. No quiere ver una espalda que nunca ha sido tocada por los rayos del sol.

Siente como sus músculos se contraen, tan cerca del orgasmo y tan lejos a la vez. La sangre le corre caliente por las venas, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, sus manos estáticas sobre las caderas de piel delicada. Su respiración se agita por el calor similar de un recuerdo que desea olvidar.

Tuck, tuck, tuck

La humedad de su ser y sus gemidos lo excitan aun mas.

Así que acelerá el ritmo, pero le tapa la boca con una mano. No quiere escuchar una voz que no sea la de _ella._ Que rompa la fantasía, de que es alguien mas la que se abre para él.

Le toma el cabello rubio con una mano, mientras la embiste con mas fuerza, intentando con todo su ser entrar mas profundo. Sentir todo _su_ calor.

Intentando olvidar la culpa que lo embriaga con cada embestida de su cuerpo contra el de esta, relativa desconocida.

No debería sentir culpa, se dice así mismo, esta mas que seguro que _ella _se va al bosque para tener encuentros privados con su _primo_.

A estas alturas, todo el capitolio debe saber que lo suyo no existe.

Incluido el.

Así que toma su nueva realidad entre sus brazos, estrenando de alguna forma sus nuevos músculos y le besa el cuello dejándole una marca. La gira para besarla en los labios y devorar sus pechos. No hay lugar donde recostarla, así que la toma entre sus brazos, ignorando la incomodidad de su pierna mala, acomodándose de nuevo en su centro. Ella se abraza a su cintura usando sus piernas mientras el la levanta presionándola contra la pared.

Piernas perfectas para las cámaras y enérgicas para correr.

En sus hombros, las delicadas y rompibles manos femeninas, le marcan media lunas escarlatas, como jaulas de noche.

Y por un momento se pierde en su piel pálida y en su cabello rubio confundiéndolo por piel olivácea y cabello castaño. Imaginando por un instante que es _Ella_ la que gime en sus brazos, la que se escurre entre sus piernas.

Pero eso no es.

Y no puede sentir nada.

Porque _ella_ esta con él. Es él, el que la toma entre sus brazos y la hace gemir en las profundidades del bosque. Es a él al que le marca la espalda cuando la pasión la consume.

Y eso lo enfurece mas.

Un, dos, tres. Mas rápido

**03.- Negociación **

Quizás podrían ser amigos.

Es lo que le prometió. Y planea cumplirlo. Después de todo, quien es el para interferir en su vida. Además, tienen un espectáculo que dar; Una revolución que acallar, gente que mantener contenta.

Aunque, de ser sincero, algo le dice que bien podría tomar a Katniss en uno de los escenarios y las cosas no cambiarían en nada. Después de lo ocurrido en el Distrito once, sabe que no importa lo convincentes que sean, o discursos o besos que den, habrá guerra y sangre hagan lo que hagan. Puede olerlo, sentirlo en la piel en cada estación de tren.

Las pesadillas se vuelven insoportables; demasiadas salidas, con posibilidades infinitas, todas y cada una mas horrible y escalofriante que la anterior. Así que prefiere caminar por el tren.

En sus rondas nocturnas, platica con los cuatro jóvenes que los sirven durante sus viajes junto con cinco cocineros. Todos del capitolio, que consideran un honor servirles

No puede odiarlos, porque de alguna forma sabe que no tienen la culpa.

Mientras platica con Franklin, con el que mejor se entiende, se escucha un grito violento de la habitación de Katniss. Su instinto se activa y de nuevo esta en la arena. Buscándola entre el follaje, sabiendo que un minuto podría ser la muerte.

Pero el traqueteo del tren lo devuelve a la realidad. La sangre se les va a los pies. No tiene idea donde esta la habitación de Katniss y solo la escucha gritar.

Cuando por fin logra encontrar la habitación dirigido por Franklin , se encuentra con Katniss sentada sobre su cama respirando con dificultad. Por un momento se queda parado en el umbral de la puerta como un idiota, no es hasta que Katniss dirige su mirada gris hacia ellos que Franklin le da un pequeño empujón hacia la habitación mientras desaparece en el pasillo. Ella lo observa mientras recorre los diez pasos hacia su cama sin despegar su mirada de la suya. Katniss se levanta y se dirige hacia él casi corriendo para abrazalo con fuerza. Lo toma por sorpresa, pero le devuelve el gesto.

\- Fue una pesadilla… estoy bien- su voz suena profunda por el esfuerzo de sus gritos. él la estrecha mas. no puede evitar notar lo delgada que esta.

-Lo se – contesta él, y por un momento se pregunta que fue lo que soñó. Pero es mejor no preguntar, ni ahora ni nunca. Tiene una buena idea que es lo que la aterra en sus pesadillas.

Franklin reaparece de la nada con un vaso de leche caliente, disculpándose por interrumpir, prometiendo no alertar a nadie que el esta ahí y desapareciendo tan rápido como entro, cerrando la puerta tras de el. Cuando se va, Katniss toma el vaso entre ambas manos un poco mas calmada. El gesto parece intimo, quizás demasiado, así que prefiere tomarlo como su señal para salir de ahí. Se levanta y camina hacia la salida cuando su melodiosa voz lo detiene en seco.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo… hasta que me duerma?

El corazón se le quiere salir del pecho cuando se gira y la ve sentada en su cama. Hermoso cabello castaño ondulado, camisón gris de tela suave brillante que le marcaban cada una de las pocas curvas que aun poseía.

-Claro

Camina hacia la silla en el vanity que tiene cerca de la puerta, pero ella ya le esta haciendo campo en la cama. Se quedan mirándose uno al otro por un momento. Accede al final, porque, bueno, accedió a ser su amigo, y los amigos se apoyan, ¿verdad? Así que se recuesta con ella, ignorando con todo su ser su cuerpo de adolecente, mientras ella, ignorante de la situación se acorruca a su lado.

El calor que desprende su cuerpo lo arrulla y solo puede recordar una cueva húmeda y fría donde ese mismo calor lo hacia sentir seguro y cómodo. Suspira profundamente, embriagándose en el perfume de su cabello castaño y la suavidad de su piel canela. No hay nada sexual en esto, porque en cuanto sus ojos se cierran, cae en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas

Es la primera vez que descansa después de la arena.

**04.- Depresión **

Apenas bajan del tren sabe que el recreo se acabo.

Que sus manos no volverán a estar unidas, ni volverán a bailar fingiendo diversión hasta el próximo año.

Que no podrá meterse en su cama todas las noches y no podrá sentir su piel tibia bajo las sabanas.

No puede evitar la depresión.

Sin mencionar, que _Ella _esta con su _primo_ mas que nunca. Lo sabe cuando al caminar por las calles del distrito el chico de la veta se asegura de dejar en claro con quien esta Katniss realmente.

Que ella es suya.

Y aunque quiere, no puede odiarlo mas de lo que se odia a si mismo, porque después de todo, ¿quién se metió en la relación de quien?

La mira desde la panadería caminar hacia la casa del alcalde y luego hacia la veta. Haciendo la rutina de siempre, con la única diferencia que la panadería ya no esta dentro de sus clientes.

En su casa, su familia nota la ausencia total de carne de caza, pero nadie comenta nada.

No puede culpar al chico que no se para por ahí si no es de extrema necesidad, especialmente desde su conversación donde dejo claro que se_ anduviera con cuidado_

Y claro, Gale Hawthorne no tiene idea con cuanto cuidado tiene que andar desde que volvió de entre los muertos.

Aunque la experiencia y el análisis le dejan ver que aunque el se alejara de Katniss o se muriera mañana, la chica no le hará caso a su _primo_ en sus avances. O al menos no de la forma en la que Gale Hawthorne desearía y que sus esfuerzos son en vano.

Y la mayoría del tiempo que los ve juntos, casi lo sabe, sabe que no hay nada entre ellos, casi puede olerlo.

Si no fuera por ese fatídico día habría estado convencido.

Apenas deja al chico Hawthorne en la mesa de la casa de las Everdeen, sabe que Katniss lo ama. No hay forma de negarlo. Lo sabe cuando no deja a su madre trabajar en la espalda destrozada y ensangrentada del chico en la mesa. Lo sabe cuando tiene que cargarla a otra habitación para que se calme.

Y le duele.

Le duele porque por dos semanas, la sintió suya y de nadie mas.

Pero de nuevo, cayo con el teatro como el resto de Panem.

Puede verlo en los ojos grises de todos los presentes.

Lastima dirigida a el.

El pobre hijo del panadero que tiene que ver como la chica de sus sueños pierde los nervios y la cabeza por otro chico justo frente a sus ojos de comerciante.

Es una noche larga, terriblemente larga.

Es la primera vez que la verdad lo azota en la cara.

No tiene ni la mínima oportunidad con Katniss Everdeen.

¿cómo se supone que se casara con ella en unas semanas?

**05.- Aceptación **

… _Cosechado del grupo de vencedores. _

Así que, esto era lo que debían sentir las personas que saben que no les queda mucho de vida. Algo así como cuando su nombre salió sorteado en la cosecha del año pasado. Debía admitir que siempre pensó que se desharían de ellos de otra forma; un accidente de tren, alguna caída mortal, una maldita explosión.

Pero no así. Devolviéndolos al único lugar en donde encontrarían la máxima tortura.

Aun no termina el anuncio cuando ya esta entrando en la casa del vecino.

Y Lo primero que hace es quitarle la botella que tiene en la mano, darle un largo trago, y decirle que tendrá toda una vida para tomar todo el licor blanco que desee, pero que lo tiene que dejar volver a la arena, después de todo, se lo debe.

\- ¿para que quieres volver a la arena, muchacho?, si vuelves, te aseguro que ahora si te mueres de verdad- contesta su mentor sarcástico, burlón, aludiendo a como su corazón paro de latir después de la arena.

Sin darle importancia a su petición el viejo se inclina un poco para tomar otra botella de abajo del sillón donde esta sentado. La acción lo molesta mas allá de lo que habría sido en otras circunstancias.

\- Eso no es problema tuyo, solo debes hacer lo que el año pasado. Cuidar que Katniss salga con vida- es un golpe bajo, lo sabe en cuanto sale de su boca. Haymitch ha reiterado que eligió a Katniss solamente porque el mismo se lo había pedido desde el principio. Si hubiera sido por él, los habría dejado morir a los dos.

\- Sabés que ella vendrá con la misma…

\- Y desde cuando has honrado un trato que tengas con ella – lo corta bruscamente. No puede dejar que se salga de esto. Su mentor gruñe.

\- Tienes que irte, la chica no tardara en llegar, suplicándome lo mismo...- responde Haymich dejando salir una risita, intentando quitarle importancia a su petición, desviando la atención como siempre, mientras le da un largo trago a la botella que trae en la mano.

\- No, la vi meterse en una de las casas al final de la calle. Tardara un momento en llegar. – rebate él mirando hacia la ventana. La imagen de Katniss corriendo entre las casas como animal asustando, lo asusto al principio. Pero sabe que no llegara muy lejos con la alambrada electrificada.

\- ¡Vaya! Tu si que sabés cuidar lo tuyo…- Haymitch suelta una risotada que retumba en las paredes.

No le causa gracia porque va a algo muy especifico y el tiempo se acaba. El ataque de pánico de Katniss podría durar todo el día o medio minuto mas y _no _quiere verla. Al menos no en estos momentos donde esta poniendo todo su ser en mantenerse en una pieza. Necesita volver a su casa, cerrar puertas y ventanas para sacar todo lo que este anuncio le hace sentir y verla en estos momentos solo causaría mas problemas. Haymitch debe notarlo, porque al verlo la risa muere mientras lo observa desde el sillón.

\- Esta bien, esta bien…. Te dejare ir a la arena una vez mas…

\- Juralo, Haymitch – sabe que sus palabras son iguales que confiar en Snow. Aprieta mas la botella que trae en la mano, esperando la respuesta de su mentor. - Jurame que… - hace una pausa porque tiene que respirar profundo y tranquilizarse antes de sacar las siguientes palabras. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un año que estas palabras saldrían de su boca, lo habría tomado como un lunático - si sale mi nombre en la cosecha… no te presentaras voluntario

Su mentor lo mira a los ojos, calculando todas las posibilidades. Realmente es lo único que necesita, si sale el nombre de su mentor, el se presentara voluntario, así que lo único que ocupa es que Haymitch no se presente voluntario en caso inverso. Su mentor termina por hacer sus conclusiones, mientras los ojos grises, tan iguales a los de _ella,_ se le llenan de lágrimas que intenta ocultar dando un largo trago de licor blanco. Se levanta del sillón de un movimiento brusco tirando varias botellas vacías alrededor.

-Debo aconsejarte, como tu mentor, que no es buena idea tirar tu futuro por ir detrás de una chica… por muy _especial_ que pienses que es- Por primera vez puede ver el peso de la responsabilidad en el viejo cuando le habla quedando a su altura. El comentario no debería, pero le cae mal.

-Solo dame tu palabra, Haymitch. Es todo lo que te pido.

Haymitch no le da su palabra. Pero le extiende su mano derecha, para cerrar el trato. Se la estrecha, y en cuanto hace contacto con el, su mentor lo jala amarrándolo en un abrazo rápido.

\- Eres un buen muchacho, Peeta – su voz es seria y lo traiciona por un momento cuando se le quebrá y se vuelve algo nasal en su hombro.

Cuando Haymitch lo suelta, se gira rápidamente mientras se pasa una mano por la cara y le da un largo trago a su botella dejándola vaciá. Sabe que la emoción le gano al viejo, sea por el alcohol o por el momento. El gesto lo emociona tanto que el mismo siente los ojos húmedos.

\- Gracias…

\- Si, si, si, ahora largate de aquí, que tu chica no tarda en llegar, no quiero ser testigo de ninguna cursilería o de una maldita guerra entre ustedes. - su trasero vuelve al sillón mientras abre otra botella.

Peeta termina por tomarse el ultimo trago de licor blanco en la botella que tiene en la mano. El liquido es como tomar fuego, mucho mas fuerte que los licores del Tour de la victoria. Aun así, la sensación le agrada. Le gusta como le acelera el corazón y le pica en los ojos.

Le da un ultimo vistazo al viejo vencedor de los juegos del hambre, que considera una parte importante de su familia. Se gira sobre su eje y se dirige a la puerta. Pero la voz de Haymitch lo detiene.

\- Esa chica no te merece, ¿sabés? – aunque son solo palabras, algo se rompe dentro de el al escucharlas. No es la primera vez que las escucha. Fueron las mismas palabras que su madre le dio al volver de tour de la victoria después del anuncio de su compromiso.

No contesta nada. Desde hace mucho tiempo sabe que Katniss y él no estarán juntos, que no están destinados, que no se merecen el uno al otro.

Quizás en otra vida, donde habría sido mas valiente para decirle sus sentimientos muchísimo antes que la tragedia los alcanzase. Pero no en esta vida. En esta vida, Katniss esta destinada a Gale Hawthorne, y aunque le duele, sabe que es lo correcto y ha terminado por aceptarlo.

Es la primera noche que planea como serán sus últimos días. Pero primero deja que todas las emociones salgan de su ser para que se las lleve el viento. Deja que la desolación lo abrasé y lo envuelva en la oscuridad hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, será la cuenta regresiva hacia su propia muerte

Y mas importante que nada, para dejarla ir.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui!


End file.
